Unlikely Transfers at Hogwarts
by Frostyfire325
Summary: England has received a letter that explains that Voldemort is trying to achieve immortality by killing a nation and Harry Potter. Now it is up to him and his ragtag team of nations to go to Hogwarts incognito and protect Harry from Voldemort's plan. Will everything turn out just as planned? No romance or pairings. Fifth year.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my first fan-fiction publication! *crowd cheers***

**I welcome praise, ideas, and ****criticism in this story and will do my best to remain true to the source material and characters. **

**Moving on! This is rated T for minor language and possible violence in the future. The language will not exceed common cable TV standards and violence shouldn't be too bad, but I am cautious with everything. Also there will be no pairings in this story except for those that are canon (mostly in the Harry Potter universe). Everyone else will just be friends or fatherly/brotherly relationships in some cases.**

**As for the story, it will be more of an Action/Adventure/Humor story. It will take place in the fifth year, but, since the story has already been told, I will focus on the nations' parallel story line a little bit more. Don't worry, your favorite wizards will show up, but the nations take center stage (somewhat).**

**I will probably post updates every week or so however it may be faster (or slower later on) since I already have the first four chapters finished. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I am not AWESOME enough to own Hetalia. I am not magical enough to own the Harry Potter franchise.  
**

**~Frostyfire325**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was late in the afternoon and England was enjoying a cup of tea. It was like any other day: he settled some disputes, did paper work, and was prank called by America four times. He sighed, and then took another sip. For once in his life, he wished that he didn't have to do the droning work that continually sapped his energy daily. He wished he had a break from it all.  
As if to grant his silent plea, there was a tap on his window. England peered over and spotted a brown owl perched upon the window sill. He would have dismissed it to have been any other owl except this one had a letter in its beak.  
_ A letter_, England thought to himself, _it can't be, I haven't been active in the wizard world since about a decade ago._  
He set the tea down on the coffee table, stood, and strode over to the window. He unlatched the glass pan and slid it up. England reached out his hand and the owl set the letter in his grasp. Seeing the acceptance of the letter as an invitation, the owl decided to glide into England's house and perch itself on top of a long necked lamp, waiting for a reply. After pulling the window down again, England took the letter and sat down in his chair. He examined the envelope, which was addressed to "Mr. Kirkland," and thought for a moment.  
Whoever it was knew his other name, the one he used when he was on the street. Perhaps the writer was someone he had met, but he never made to many close connections in the magic world. Knowing someone who doesn't age is not common in the least, even there. He kept his distance from any compromising relationships, as his status as a nation was completely secret to everyone (save a few high ranking government officials). Or at least everyone except . . .  
England turned the envelope over and noticed a large H stamped with wax. Yes, he knew who had sent the letter. He opened the envelope to the letter that lay within it and unfolded it. Turning on the lamp next to him, he began to read:

_ "Dear Arthur Kirkland,_

_ It has been a long time. Sixty years to be precise, and I bet you haven't changed one bit. I must thank you once again for helping me discover the twelve uses for dragon's blood, as it has been my claim to fame. However, I find myself inclined to ask for your assistance once more. As I'm sure you are aware of, the Dark Lord has resurfaced."_

This sent shivers down England's spine. He did keep up with the magical world through the newspapers, mainly the "Daily Prophet", there were some stories but most of them denied the resurrection of-Vol- well, you-know-who. The letter continued:

_ "I am also aware that the media has been downplaying the events of the last Tri-wizard-tournament, claiming incident led to the death of that poor boy. However, I know that you understand that this is indeed possible and thus the Ministry is trying to keep everyone quiet. You must believe that the Dark Lord is a threat beyond the wizard world and extends danger to the muggle realm as well. This is why I ask for your help, not only for the safety of the magical realm but the muggle world as well.  
I believe that the dark lord needs something in order to grow stronger in his followers and in personal strength. The Order of the Phoenix has convened and has been pondering the motives of the death eaters. One of the members fought a death eater and was able to acquire an ancient book off of him. The book is something that I believe is even older then you are, and it dedicates itself to the achievement of immortality. Much like that of a Sorcerer's Stone, the book sights different ways to gain immortality. However, there is only one in which is achievable without a pure heart. I believe that this will be a danger not only to you, but all of those who are of your kind."_

England blinked, this could be bad. He continued:

_ "The entire ritual is not specified within the book because it is the first volume of two books, but we suspect the procedure is located in the second volume, which we believe is in the grasp of the Dark Lord. The ritual needs two things, the heart of one who has cheated death at the hands of the caster and the heart of a nation. We both know that there is only one person who has truly cheated death at the hands of Voldemort."_

"Harry Potter," England sighed.

_ "Mr. Potter is attending the school in which I am headmaster, and I have kept an eye on him. But, in light of recent events, I find that my own faculty (on more than one occasion) has been corrupted by death eaters. I do not think I can trust the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher either. That is why I ask you to help keep an eye on Harry to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. He has already been attacked by a Dementor and was nearly expelled and stripped of his magic this year. I need to ask you to-"_

"I bet he's going to ask me to be a teacher," England came to the conclusion a little too early.

_ "-be a student."  
_

"What?" England was shocked. He had one of the most extensive libraries of old magical text, he was at the level of a Grand-master, and he could perform spells (almost) flawlessly. Now he was going to be degraded to a student.

_ "I in no means wish to injure your pride. I know of your expertise crafted by centuries of life, but I feel that this is the best way. No doubt Potter is wary of teachers and we have no positions open at the moment. It would require extensive background checks in order to become a teacher, and I know that you cannot afford them in order to keep your secret. You would also stand out as a sore thumb in a crowd, being a teacher.  
On the other hand, being a student would mean that you could blend it. You would be able to hide your secret easily and you would be able to become friends with Mr. Potter. I would also be able to come up with an alibi for your sudden arrival. You would also be in the fifth year. I know you do not look like a young man, but I'm sure with your expertise you have a spell that will fix that.  
Please hurry with a response; I must know if I can trust you to help defeat the Dark Lord. Don't let me down._

_ Your Friend,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

England was left speechless; he didn't know what to think. He would be helping a friend but putting himself it considerable danger, especially if the Dark Lord was looking to kill a nation. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of being a teenager again; it might bring back some pirate antics. Besides he had duties to his people, responsibilities; he couldn't just go running off on an adventure . . . could he? He glanced at the desk that had paper upon paper stacked up, waiting to be done. He looked back at the letter. Then back to the papers. Letter. Papers. Letter. Papers.  
He stood, grabbed a piece of paper and frantically began to write.

_ Dear Albus, I'm in._

He then crafted a letter and was about to hand the reply to the owl when he noticed something about Dumbledore's letter. He had missed a line or two:

_ PS. I find it would be in our best interests if you created a party of other nations to accompany you to Hogwarts. It would be more efficient in protecting Mr. Potter and would help sell the illusion of a cultural transfer. About four others would do. I can't wait to meet you old friend and the others as well._

A groan escaped Arthur's lips as he sighed, "This is just great!"


	2. Chapter One The Team

**WOW! I've gotten a lot of awesome feedback! Thank you all so much! I wasn't even going to post until Monday before I saw all the responses. Thank you all!**

**Just to let you know, this will take place in the original 1995-1996 timeline, the story will not be set in modern times. Also, I won't do accents except for those who only make a cameo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own many things including Hetalia and Harry Potter.**

* * *

Chapter One The Team

"Okay," England said staring at the phone; he had just sent the owl on its way and expected a response by the next day. "I might as well assemble this party of nations. I need some people who I can trust and who will listen to me. Someone who will take my orders without any delay- that's it! A colony."  
England quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number, then waited anxiously as the phone rang.  
Suddenly, someone picked it up, "Hullo?" Came the heavily accented Australian voice.  
"Hello Australia!"  
"Oh, England! G'day mate, what has you calln' my neck of the woods?"  
"Well you see, Australia, I'm in a bit of a fix over here-"  
"Hold up," Australia interrupted. "Will this involve fighting?"  
"Well it's not a hundred percent but it could happen."  
"Does this job happen in Europe?"  
"Well, Scotland mainly."  
"Then I'm out."  
"What! Why?" England shouted into the phone.  
"Look, I'm not your lackey. I am also on the other side of the world; it would take forever for me to get there. Besides, I don't really care what happens in Europe, especially since it probably won't have anything to do with me. Also, stay away from New Zealand, I don't want you to guilt him into your campaign, whatever it is."  
With that, he promptly hung up.  
"The nerve," England sniffed. "Well onto the next one." He dialed another number.  
"Hailō," Came the voice with a background full of exotic music.  
"India, this is England. I was wondering, could you help-"  
"What's that- I can't- I'm losing," there were some crackling noises that obviously originated from India's mouth.  
"I know you're faking it!" England yelled, but the line went dead. "Great." He furiously dialed again.  
"Nǐ hǎo," A Chinese voice said.  
"Good to see you Hong Kong! Could you please-"  
"No," Then came the sound of a phone clicking the receiver.  
"Hello? Hello?" England was furious. He tried other colonies, even the smallest ones, to no avail. They all hung up or refused within a few minutes of the call. Wait! There was one fellow, the one that was the one next to America that wasn't Mexico. He thought for a moment then, "Canada!"  
He quickly dialed and heard, "Hello, eh," on the other end.  
"Hello Canada!"  
"Oh, hey England, eh," The quiet voice said then a nearly silent, "so you remembered me."  
"Canada, I was wondering if you could come over to my place to help with an important matter."  
"Oh gee, I'd love to."  
"Really that's fantastic!"  
"Wait, I said I'd love to, but I can't, eh. I've got a lot of work."  
England sighed, "I think you're the only one today who gave an honest excuse."  
"Oh, have you been going around asking for help, eh?"  
"Yes, yes I have."  
"Well, have you talked to America yet?"  
England thought for a moment; he realized that he had hoped it didn't come to that, "Well, I wouldn't say-"  
"Just go and ask America, he'll help you."  
"Somehow I'm not so certain," England sighed.  
"Just do it, okay, eh."  
"Thank you, Canada," He hung up.  
England hesitantly dialed the American.  
There was momentary silence followed by, "DUDE! ENGLAND WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"What do you mean what happened?" England asked pulling the phone away from the now ringing ear.  
"HAS RUSSIA INVADED? WAS YOUR PRIMINISTER ASSASSINATED? IS IT TERRORISTS? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"Why do you assume that bad things happened?" England asked.  
"Huh?" America finally had the proper volume. "Well it's not Christmas, not Father's Day, you're not intoxicated, it's not my birthday (although my birthday and intoxication usually go hand in hand), and it's not some other special day. Wait did I accidentally nuke you?"  
"No, it's none of those things." He exhaled and gritted his teeth together before muttering. "I need your help."  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"I need your help," He said a little louder.  
"Dude I can't hear you, you need to speak up."  
"I need your help, dammit!" England growled through the phone.  
"HA! I heard you the first time, I was just recording it for possible blackmail later," The American laughed.  
England vented his anger through the phone in ungentlemanly language.  
"And that is what I think about your #$% &amp;$ alien friend!" England finished after five minutes of ranting, face red, and huffing. America wasn't the main reason he was angry, he had the others to blame for that, but he just needed someone to yell at and America was there. He realized this and sighed.  
"Dude, you realize that I was kidding, right?" There was a moment of silence.  
"Sorry," England finally apologized. "I'm just angry at a lot of people right now, I didn't mean to yell at you . . .You're still going to help right?"  
"Depends."  
"On what."  
"Can I ask some questions?"  
"Sure, go ahead," England breathed.  
"Does it involve the fate of the world?" America questioned.  
"Most likely."  
"Will there be fighting?"  
"Only if the opposing side attacks."  
"Should I bring a gun?"  
"You should bring a wand."  
"A wand?"  
"Yes, I'm assuming that you have one, being a nation and all."  
"Sure I've got one, but I like guns more. Wait, does this have to do with the wizard world?"  
"Yes," England said regaining some of his composure. "I'll explain the details later."  
"That's fine by me, count me in."  
"Really!" England was shocked especially after he had yelled at him.  
"Well, yeah. The fate of the world, fighting, magic, that sounds like a job for the hero! What do I need to bring?"  
"Just bring your wand, some wizard currency, and clothes that fit you when you were fifth teen in appearance."  
"Why the last thing? They don't fit anymore, and they're from the 19th century."  
"Ok, then just buy clothing that would fit you when you had the appearance of a fifth teen year old. I'll explain later when you come to my house, just bring them alright."  
"Right, see you later, Iggy."  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Nope," then the phone clicked off.  
"Alright," England rubbed his temples. "I have my first companion and he is a complete idiot. I've also run out of ex-colonies so I'll have to call on others."  
He thought for a second trying to think of someone to call. He would not ever in his entire life even consider calling France so he marked that off his list. He didn't think Belgium or Netherland would be any help. Wait, he could call up his magic club, Norway and Romania. However two phone calls later he had no new additions to the party. Norway was having a lot of trouble keeping the rest of the Nordic nations in toe, and Romania, in an attempt to change his eye color, had accidentally blinded himself. The spell wouldn't ware off for a few weeks. He then considered his old allies, but he already had America, would never ever (EVER) consider France an option, was annoyed by China, and was fearful of Russia (though he would never admit it). Then a thought came to him, what about Germany. He could at least tolerate Germany and he had a level head.  
He picked up the phone and called Germany's house.  
"Hallo," came the response, England knew who it was.  
"Hello, Prussia, can I speak with Germany," England asked.  
"He's not here at the moment; he's out training with Italy. Can I take a message?"  
"I suppose," England sighed. "Tell Germany I need his help with something."  
"What is it?" Prussia asked.  
"It has something to do with magic."  
"Magic, Germany doesn't necessarily have a lot of experience with magic you know. I'm pretty good at magic, not super good, but better than Germany. I'm sure I, the Awesome Prussia, can fill in for him whatever you need."  
"I'm sure that you are quite knowledgeable but I-"  
"Alright then I'll come, no need to ask, I've been in West's un-awesome basement for too long. I'm coming to your place on the next plane, bye." Click.  
England slammed down the phone on the receiver and cursed. Now two idiots were coming to see him, he bet there was no way to get ahold of Germany in time now so he marked him off the list. Who would he call next?  
Suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up and put it to his ear. Big mistake. A loud "DUDE!" came from the phone and nearly deafened his right ear.  
"Why, America, might you be calling me?!" England yelled into the phone.  
"I got someone else to come and help us!" America said.  
"Who?"  
"Kon'nichiwa!" A Japanese voice came over the line. "Mr. America thought I could help out, if that's alright with you."  
"Actually I think that is a good idea, at least I'll be able to tolerate you Japan. Unlike America and Prussia-"  
"Prussia is coming?" America called through the phone. "I got to call him, bye." The phone clicked again.  
Well at least he had three of the four people needed for his adventure; he just needed one more person. England thought for abit. He should add another element to the group, it would seem odd if all of the transfers were male, and who knows, Mr. Potter may prefer to talk to women. He just wondered who to call. He needed someone who could be a girl and fight like a madman (err . . . madwoman) and didn't creep him out (so Belarus was out of the question). He smiled, he knew just the person. Prussia wasn't going to like this.

* * *

**As a silly Italian once said, "Worst cliffhanger ever!" Can you guess who the last addition to the team is? I probably made it super obvious.****  
**

**If I get enough positive feedback I may just post the second chapter tonight! If not, I'll do it either tomorrow or Monday. Also, I swear these chapters will get longer, the first couple are short for right now.**

**See you when I update next!**

**~Frostyfire325**


	3. Chapter Two Preparation

**First off, I'm sorry for not updating last night, I was babysitting and it ran till midnight. So here I am with a new update! Thank you all so much for the feedback and critics. I'm sorry about the last chapter not being spaced correctly, I'm now going to do the format that is shown below. I finally got it a little longer! *Trying not to die because of pressure to make good chapters.* Just kidding, a little bit of pressure just makes me work harder.**

**Also, I've kind of always figured that the nations have a Wolverine-type healing ability that helps keep them from dying. Also that some characters, like America, have somewhat quicker to heal based on their country's medical advancements. So that's what I mean when I say that Voldemort is trying to obtain "complete regenerative immortality." That's my own little tweak to the story, and it will come up a little more in later chapters.**

**B****y the way, I'm going to try and do my updates once or twice a week, depending on how much I write. Any ideas as to what day I should pick to update?**

**Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia, *sigh*.**

* * *

Chapter Two Preparation (The next day)

After a long flight and a couple of naps, America and Japan arrived at England's house. America stepped up to the door and started to rapidly press the doorbell. The sound reverberated through the house several times as he repeatedly clicked the doorbell. Finally, a red faced England emerged from the small mansion.

"Could you please stop that?" England yelled; this was met with one last ring from America. England groaned, "It's bad enough with these two bickering away but now I've got a headache. Come in before I call this whole thing off."

America and Japan, who took off his shoes, entered the house to see a war-zone in the living room to their left. A sofa and coffee table were overturned as if they were barricades. Up against the sofa was Prussia, who stood up when they entered.

"Guten tag! Nice to see you again-" Suddenly, there was a frying pan in his face.

"HA! I got you, Prussia!" Hungary rose from the other side of the coffee table, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Could you please calm down so we can get this meeting started," England stated and set the chair back up right. Hungary set the coffee table back up, and Prussia threw the frying pan down on the carpet in anger. They all silently sat down, but with Hungary and Prussia on opposite sides of the room in separate chairs while America and Japan sat on the couch. England took a seat near the front of the room and began speaking.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I brought you here today," England started, everyone nodded politely. "Well I have something to tell you first. This mission-"

"Should you choose to accept it," America interjected snickering.

England cleared his throat, "This mission will most likely be very dangerous, and it might lead to our death."

"Um, England, if you haven't noticed," Prussia smirked, "mortality just isn't something that concerns us."

"I'm afraid this time, it just might," There was a collection of confused and concerned looks from the others. "A friend of mine has informed me that a book has been recovered, a book that mentions us."

"Us, like in nations?" Japan asked. "But only very ancient texts reference to us at all. After that, we made sure to have other references under lock and key or destroyed."

"I know that, but this is from a reliable source. I am informed that this is a very special book that explains different ways to achieve immortality, one way is to kill one of us."

"So they probably know how to kill us," America rubbed his hands together showing a hint of nervousness. "It just raises the stakes a little higher."

"Please tell me that this book is in the hands of someone trustworthy," Hungary sighed, "though I doubt that is the case."

"The first volume is in the hands of friends, the second book, which deals with us, is in the hands of you-know-who," He shuddered at the last words. However everyone looked at England with confused glances.

"Who-know-you now?" America asked.

"You know, you-know-who," England was met with more blank stares. "He-who-must-not-be-named," there was no recognition. "How long has it been since the last time you've even contacted the wizard world anyway?"

"Seventy years," Prussia said. "I've been a little busy with poverty, WWII, Russia, and reunification since then."

"Same," Hungary sighed.

"It's been about a hundred years," Japan stated. "I got caught up in business and haven't bothered with magic since."

"They haven't found alternate energy yet," America said, "one hundred and ten. Wait, have they discovered anything since I was last there?"

England sighed, "So I'm assuming you're all rusty with magic." They nodded. "Well that's fine, I guess. At least you will be at the level of a fifth year. Anyway, he-who-must-not-be-named, is the Dark Lord who spread a reign of terror up till about fifteen years ago."

"Does this Dark Lord have a real name, because you-know-who is not very scary," Prussia snickered.

"Of course he has a name, his name is V- Vo- Vol-," England stammered trying to get the name out without shivering.

"Dude, spit it out," America said. "Dude, you never had any problem saying Hitler's name. It's not like he's going to show up or anything."

"Don't you dare jinx this!" England yelled at him then sighed and said in a low voice. "His name is Voldemort."

The other nations blinked as England trembled at the name. They did not know the meaning of terror behind the name.

"You'll probably learn to fear that name soon, but in the meantime don't go around saying the name. It's a touchy subject to wizards," England explained. "Any way, the book is in the hands of you-know-who. Until the book has been recovered or the dark lord has been killed or apprehended, we need to protect the only other ingredient for this immortality spell, Harry Potter."

"What is so special about this Harry Potter?" Prussia asked. "Is he someone who is important? Not that he could be more important than the awesome me of course."

"Harry Potter is the only person to have ever survived the Death Curse," England said. This caught the attention of everyone; even though it had been a long time, they knew what the Death Curse was. "He is the person you-know-who will have to kill, along with a nation, in order to achieve complete regenerative immortality like us."

"And I thought Russia was bad enough," America said. "Alright so we go in and protect this Potter guy until Voldemort" –he gained an anxious glare from England- "is taken down, basic escort mission, no big deal."

"Yes," England sighed, "but there is a twist."

"Is Mr. Potter level one and have only a spoon to protect himself*****?" Japan asked.

"Err . . . no. . ." England sighed, not understanding the video game reference. "Mr. Potter is- well a minor, fifteen to be exact. He also attends a wizard school in Scotland called Hogwarts." He let this all sink in for a moment. "He cannot know that we are watching after him, because we need to know what he plans to do and where he goes. It would be very hard to guard him in a school without attracting some attention."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Hungary asked inquisitively.

England sighed, "We are going to protect Mr. Potter by becoming students."

Everyone looked at him, bewildered.

"We aren't children Mr. England," Japan said surprisingly; England didn't think he was much older than seventeen.

"I know that, but I have a spell that can fix that. We will attend the school as regular students. We shall protect Mr. Potter from whatever happens until the Dark Lord is apprehended. Under no circumstance are we to reveal our status as nations. We are to be simple, unnoticed students who are in every way average and don't do anything extraordinary and don't get into trouble (that goes double for America and Prussia)." The nations in question snickered. "Anyway, we will keep an eye on Mr. Potter, become friends if necessary. We will also be subjected to school work just like any other students, so you'll have to keep up with your own work. All in all, I suspect at maximum this mission will take a year. There may be fighting and I can't guarantee that we are safe from death. All I have is one more question. Are you in?"

There was silence; the other nations were still soaking it in. England expectantly looked around the room to see who would join this quest. A flicker of worry made its way into his eyes as there was a long silence.

"I'm in," England looked over to see America stand up. "I need a break from the job of being a hero and go to my hobby, being a **magical** hero!"

"I agree with Mr. America," Japan stood, not surprisingly agreeing with America. "I need a break from government; I might as well take advantage of this opportunity."

"Anything to get me out of that basement," Prussia stood. "Besides, how can this mission succeed if the Awesome Prussia isn't there?"

Hungary sat for a moment more, she glared at Prussia for a second then stood and nodded her head, "Ya, I'll join you, someone has to watch Prussia to make sure he doesn't blow your cover."

"Hey," Prussia growled and glared back at her.

"Great," England sighed with relief and the two stopped their glaring contest. "I would suggest calling up your bosses to explain your absence, without telling them about magic of course. It will probably be an entire school year before you return so come up with a legitimate excuse. I'll go get the spell ready."

England went into his library while the others called their bosses to explain, very carefully, that they wouldn't be back for a while. England opened up a panel hidden behind some Shakespeare plays and revealed a dusty, ancient book that had runes inscribed all over it. England then proceeded to draw a chalk circle and symbols on the floor of the library, creating a magical circle. One by one, the other nations filed into the room and watched England as he drew the sphere.

"This better not be for summoning the devil," America said.

"It's not!" England hissed. "You'll be using white magic soon, so I suggest you lose that Puritanical view quickly."

America held up his hands in mock surrender as England finished.

"Now I need all of you to stand near one of the five point of the star and I'll start the incantation."

They hesitantly stepped onto the four other points while England confidentially stepped onto his place.

"If I lose my hair I'm blaming you," Hungary shared the common sense of distrust of England's magic, which at times proved to be unpredictable.

"I swear there is nothing to fret about," England reassured her. "I will now begin the incantation. I hope you didn't have a big breakfast, this is going to be nasty."  
With that, England started to chant. At first nothing happened, then the circle started to glow a dark blue color that nearly enveloped them all.

America gripped him stomach and held back a gag, "What was that about breakfast? Oh, gee."

The other nations felt it to as they began to gag with an upset stomach. England stammered a bit to keep from upchucking but managed to keep his breakfast down. Suddenly he became increasingly dizzy, which he loved to have with the nausea. Everything swirled as England tried desperately to read the inscription. The others were experiencing this as well. Hungary sat down to try and collect herself, America doubled over putting his head between his knees, Prussia staggered to keep standing straight, Japan closed his eyes and locked his knees to brace the spell.

Suddenly, there was a thud as the Japanese man collapsed on the ground, fainted. Prussia went down next, falling on his side. Then America sat back unconscious followed by Hungary. England tried to finish the incantation, but he felt his knees give from under him as he fell to the floor. He muttered the last lines as he passed out.

* * *

England bolted up, he was in a cold sweat, on a couch, and felt his stomach heave. As England was about to let loose his breakfast, there was a bucket in his face. He wretched into the bucket, oh how ungentlemanly! He found there was a hand on his back which eased him a little. As he came out of it, a napkin was thrust into his hands and he cleaned himself while the bucket was taken away.

England looked up to see America setting the bucket on the table.

"Err- thanks," England said while wiping his mouth.

"Don't mention it, like, really, don't mention it," America said giving a disgusted look.

England couldn't pinpoint it but there was something different about America. He seemed slightly smaller, less muscular, and a little more awkward. Then he remembered the spell and realized that America was a teenager once more.

As England realized this, America pulled off his glasses and squinted, trying to focus on his glasses.

"I still can't see a thing without these, even though I was able to when I was this age," He sighed, his eyes remained unfocused as he looked at the glasses.

"Oh, sorry, the spell just turns us back into teenagers, it doesn't restore any of our lost attributes though," England paused, realizing that this may have been something that America was hoping for. "I could look into a spell to help correct your vision, if you really wanted to."

America smiled and put his glasses back on, restoring his vision, "Nah, it just wouldn't be the same if I didn't have Texas. I told the doctors the same thing the day they came out with lasik surgery. Besides, it keeps my identity a secret." He flashed England his "hero smile."

England stood up, recognizing that he was back in the living room in which the meeting was held; the nausea subsided after a few moments. As he stood, he noticed something. His clothes hung on him a little; his shoes felt a little loose, he felt smaller. He was a teenager, but this fact didn't hold long in his mind as he noticed a more pressing matter. He noticed that even now he was smaller than America.

"Are you kidding me," He sighed exasperated. "I'm still smaller then you, you git." His voice cracked as he said "git" sending his pitch several octaves higher than it was supposed to. England remembered that when he was fifteen in appearance his voice cracked for a very long time, two hundred years to be exact. His face went a dark red as America cackled with laughter. England shouted, "OH SHUT UP! NOW WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?"

America snickered, "The geezer sounds like a girl," then straightened and said, "Prussia is in the bath room puking up a storm, there was a reason that I had a bucket ready. We all kind of upchucked, could you please tell us next time, it's quite a mess in there. Hungary and Japan are cleaning it up right now, Japan is not happy, let me tell you that."

"Mr. America!" Japan's voice came through the door to the library. "If you are done with Mr. England, could you please help clean up?"

"Yeah," Hungary said. "Japan is a little unnerved, he doesn't like to clean this kind of stuff and frankly neither do I. So can you get back in here?"

"Mr. America, we could use your help. You caused half of the mess in here."

"Sure man," America moved towards the door. "Again, I'm really sorry for eating all of that porridge."

As America went into the library, Prussia stumbled out of the bathroom, still woozy from the spell. England noted that Prussia had barely changed in height, but his build was slighter and his face was a lot younger. He staggered a little as he said, "What the hell was with that spell? I swore I was going to vomit up my awesome guts. Please give us a warning next time."

"I told you at the beginning of the spell that it was going to be nasty," England said.

"Five seconds does not constitute as a warning!" Prussia yelled.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window. England and Prussia peered over to see the owl from yesterday perched on the windowsill. England rushed over and flung open the window, allowing the owl to soar in and drop its package on the coffee table before circling around and landing on the long necked lamp. England tore open the letter and quickly started to read it.

"Hey, we're done cleaning, Iggy," America called coming into the living room followed by Hungary and Japan. England saw that Hungary had, not surprisingly, lost a few inches but somehow her muscle bulk was a lot larger than normal and that she sported a more tomboyish demeanor. He then realized that she was probably like that before going to live at Austria's house. Japan had somehow lost a few inches and was the shortest of the group however his physical features remained almost completely the same. England would later learn that Japan had changed a little, with Japan stating that he was more energized and "felt young again" (raising several questions as to Japan's actual age).

"Dumbledore, um, that's the headmaster of Hogwarts, just sent me a letter of gratitude along with a school supplies list. We'll pick those up in Diagon Alley later," England said reading the letter. "He also says that he'll need our other names in order to establish false transfer papers. We'll need to make up backgrounds as well as give our other names," England thought for a moment. "We'll also need to start calling each other by our street names just to get a hang of it. Also, no extravagant backgrounds, we do not want anyone looking into these things, do you understand?" He picked up a pen and paper and started to write down information. "I'll go first: I'm Arthur Kirkland; I live in London, England and have had a magical tutor for my schooling so far. I'm pureblood but my family doesn't make that much money with my mother and father as Herbologists**** **who own a plant shop for both muggle and magical plants. I am only able to obtain tutoring because my strict aunt is a tutor, until I was offered a chance at Hogwarts."

Arthur gestured for someone to go next.

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt," Prussia spoke up. "I live in Berlin, Germany and have been in the magic schools there, however they cannot take my awesomeness so I keep getting transferred. I am also a pureblood, my father makes potions and my mother runs a magical artifacts shop. Hogwarts is the current school that I am testing to see if it can hold my awesomeness."

"I guess I'll go," Hungary sighed. "I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, my friends, which may or may not include you guys, can call me Liz; I am a half-blood from Budapest and I attended a school there. My father is in the military and is muggle (he doesn't know about magic either) and my mother is a witch and teacher at the school I attended. However, the school's ratings are not doing well and my mother sent me to Hogwarts."

"Good," Arthur jotted down some details. "Japan."

"Oh right," Japan sighed. "I am Honda Kiku, or Kiku Honda for Westerners; I am a half blood from Tokyo with a wizard father and a muggle born witch for a mother. My father works in the guise of a medicine man, but really makes potions, and my mother is a diviner. I was sent to Hogwarts because my father thought it would be good to experience the western culture."

America was last, "Alfred F. Jones; a muggle born from New York but, hey, all great hero's come from humble beginnings."

"Oh brother," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"My dad's a pilot and my mom is a doctor. I attended one of the schools in New York but I drew a short straw and was dared to switch to Hogwarts."

"All right, that's good," Arthur folded a newly crafted letter and gave it to the owl. It then proceeded to fly out of the window and into the distance.

"It would be best if we acted like we didn't know each other." Arthur said. "It would be suspicious if we all knew each other. Now the train leaves tomorrow. It's on platform Nine and ¾ if you can remember that."

"But there's no such-" Alfred started but Arthur silenced him with a hand.

"It doesn't matter," Arthur sighed. "I'll 'accidentally' bump into you and help you figure out the location of the platform. We'll also need to buy school supplies, but in order to keep up the illusion that we don't know each other; I'll send you guys one at a time with a list and directions. Make sure you follow them exactly; that goes double for America and Prussia- I mean Alfred and Gilbert. I suppose you all brought your wands so this_ should_ be simple, and I emphasize _should_. Alright, everyone got an idea? Then let's move out."

* * *

***I'm not referring to anything specific, but sometimes it does feel like the people you escort in video-games only have a spoon to protect themselves with.**

****I don't know if Herbologist is correct but I couldn't think of anything else to call someone who studies Herbology. Tell me if there is an official term for this. **

**I hope you liked this! Let me know what day you would like me to update. I'll also be referring to everyone in their human names from now on.**

**Also, hooray to those who guessed Hungary. You guys get an invisible hamburger, enjoy! **

**I promise a whole lot more character development in the next chapter, and we'll get to see how the nations get along with some of the most loved (and most loathed) characters in the Harry Potter realm.**

**See you then,**

**~Frostyfire325**


	4. Chapter Three The Train

**Hey I finally updated! *****HOORAY!* **

**Okay, sorry this took so long, it's been kind of crazy for me. Let me just say one thing. . . I can not tell you how much of a WONDERFUL audience you have been. I smile each time I see positive reviews! Thank you all so much! I just have to respond!  
**

**To Crossover Junkie: YES! I always pictured America as an aviator! I also kind of think of him as a bit of a scientist (when he's interested) and a bit of an astronomer. I wasn't going to use it except for this one reference, but now I'm going to use it more often. Thanks!**

**To Berlin: I assure you, the invisible burger was made with the utmost care and was not tampered with. . . "OLIVER! Stop touching those!"**

**To BlackWitchesCat: . . . Stop . . . reading . . . my . . . mind . . . :D**

**To InToManyFandoms: THANK YOU! You really succeeded in making me smile!**

**I know I didn't respond to everyone, but I just have to say that all of you are totally amazing.**

**I've decided that I'll update on one of these three days: Monday, Wednesday, or Friday. These are not dates in which I will update each time, but they are dates which I may update. I know it's not structured very well but I promise I'll try to get one chapter out at least once a week.**

**I also have another story that I might post on this site, it's an AU-ish Hetalia fan-fiction. It's an Action/Adventure/Comedy/Mystery and it may work out. Plus, it's super long so far (40,000+ words, and I haven't even really started). If only I could translate that length to this story. Anyway, the other story may work as a filler for the time in-between updates here. If your interested post it in the review.**

**Disclaimer time: I don't own Harry Potter, a hairy potter, or Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter Three The Train

Arthur strolled down Kings Station with a cart full of luggage. His new bird, a brown owl named Henry, chirped excitedly as they moved along the bustle of people. Arthur was dressed in a sweater and jeans and was almost late for the train. He needed to hurry and find the others.

Despite being a bit tardy, Arthur was feeling rather good now; everything was working out like he had planned. Everyone had gotten the things on their list and was ready to go without mishap. Now he would "bump into" everyone and show them how to get through to platform 9 ¾ and thus starting a friendship that would span the entire year, or that is how it would be told and appear to everyone else. That way, people couldn't question why five students, who were from different countries, knew each other so well. It was brilliant!

That entire plan fell apart when a certain American yelled, "Yo Arthur! We've been waiting for the last twenty minutes." He looked to see Alfred, Kiku, Elizabeta, and Gilbert standing together in the middle of the station. He cursed and went up to them.

"I told you, you're not supposed to recognize me, or anyone else for that matter," Arthur growled quietly. "Now our cover is blown."

"So, what?" Alfred questioned. "We're seen calling each other's names here, what does that matter?"

"If we say that we don't know each other and someone saw us calling out each other's name then it would be a contradiction."

"Who pays that much attention to strangers?"

They were about to argue when Elizabeta spoke up, "We could just say that all of the transfer students met at a hotel before coming here. That way it wouldn't be suspicious if we road in the same train car with each other or called out each other's name."

Seeing reason behind this answer, Arthur sighed and said, "Alright, I guess that's a better explanation, but we'll talk about it a little more in detail as questions arise so that we don't give varied answers. Right now we need to get going. We're almost late and the train always departs on time. Follow me."

He led them down to platforms 9 and 10 and started to walk between the trains.

"Hey, England, this isn't platform 9 ¾, what gives," Gilbert whispered.

"Here I'll show you, and call me Arthur, we're in public," He pointed towards a brick pillar. "I want you to take a running start and run right at the center of that pillar."

"Do you have a screw loose?" Alfred questioned.

"No," Arthur hissed, "it's magic. Just go when people aren't looking."

"Well then why don't you try it out?" Elizabeta asked. "If you're so confident then you go first."

"I can't, what would happen if I went in and the rest of you chickened out."

"It seems like we're not the ones chickening out," Gilbert snickered.

As the others quietly argued, Kiku noticed that there was a gap in the crowd and proceeded to run at the brick pillar. He pushed the trolley quickly and silently towards the pillar, to the horror of three of his companions. However, once he reached the pillar, instead of slamming into it, he passed right through the pillar. Alfred gazed around the pillar to see if his friend had come out the other end of the pillar, but Kiku had simply vanished! It was a portal! The three gawked at the magic for a moment or two, trying to soak in the new concept.

After a few moments, Alfred declared, "Me next!" and ran through the portal after Kiku.

"Hey," Gilbert muttered and chased after him.

"Ladies first," Arthur gestured and Elizabeta went followed by himself. The emerged into an entirely different section of the station, where a large 9 ¾ hung from several signs. Alfred commended Kiku on his "bravery, little dude." They hurried to the train through a bustle of wizards and witches and loaded their luggage before entering the train itself. Only then did Arthur allow a sigh of relief to escape his lips.

As they walked down the aisle, Arthur noticed that one of the compartments had a sign that read: Reserved for Transfer Students. Good, Dumbledore knew they would need a place to talk. He opened the door, and his companions ushered in and sat down. As they sat down, Gilbert and Alfred claiming the window seats, the train gave a loud whistle, signaling its departure.

Children leaned out of their windows and waved to their parents and other relatives. The only compartment that seemed not to be waving was their own as they departed from the station. Arthur sat back as did Alfred, who sat beside him; Gilbert, Elizabeta and Kiku were sitting on the opposite seat. To her dismay, Elizabeta was sitting next to Gilbert, who was already trying to space himself as far away from her as possible.

As they left the station and proceeded into the country side, Gilbert rocked from side to side with excitement, "I can't wait; this will be so exciting! This is way more exciting than just playing through an adventure in West's basement."

"You'd better remain quiet about our mission," Arthur said, "especially with your fellow house members."

"House members?" Alfred questioned. "There's a home-ed class at Hogwarts?"

"No, you git," Arthur rolled his eyes. "The houses, there are four different houses in Hogwarts." This brought a few blank expressions so Arthur elaborated. "The houses are like different categories for students based on their personality, kind of like an academic team within the school. They interact as a family and try to win points through good behavior in order for their house to win the house cup at the end of each year. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor focuses on bravery, Ravenclaw on intelligence, Hufflepuff is loyalty, and Slytherin is cunning. We will be sorted into one of these houses depending on what trait is most prominent in a person. I asked Dumbledore if he could rig the test so that we'd end up in the same house, but he said that would look suspicious, so we will be judged solely on our personality. However, knowing you lot I've got a pretty good idea where everyone is going."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gilbert took offence.

Arthur just gave him a wiry smile.

"Well I'm obviously going to get into Gryffindor," Alfred said excitedly. "Bravery is one of the main characteristics in a hero's arsenal."

"I'll probably be in Hufflepuff," Kiku said, sighing. "Loyalty is one of my key attributes."

"Nah, you'll end up in Slytherin," Gilbert laughed (however, only Arthur realized that it wasn't a complement). "You're like a freaking cunning ninja! The awesome me will end up in Gryffindor."

"With what bravery?" Elizabeta teased.

"With my AWESOME bravery!" He shouted.

"Whatever," Elizabeta sent her gaze to the heavens. "I'm hoping to be in Ravenclaw or something, but I'll probably fall into Hufflepuff as well. Hey, what house are you hoping to get into Eng- I mean Arthur?"

"It's obvious of course," Arthur smirked. "They didn't call one of my kings Richard the Lion heart for nothing. I'm going to get into Gryffindor so I can get to be good friends with Mr. Potter; he's a Gryffindor by the way. Bravery is one of my most prominent features even before the time of chivalry; I'm obviously a shoe in."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the compartment door; it swung open to reveal a fifth-year girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes followed by a fifth-year boy with fiery red hair, freckles, and blue eyes.

"Hello," the girl spoke up. "I'm assuming that you are the transfer students." They all nodded. "Well, my name is Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley, and we are the prefects of Gryffindor, here to welcome you to our school."

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said and the introductions went around the room.

"Alfred F. Jones, dude."

"The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Elizabeta Héderváry."

"Kiku Honda."

"It's good to see Hogwarts bring in different kinds of students," Hermione said. "I needed to brush up on some cultural differences in magic. Do you mind if I come by and question you all some-time?"

There was a chorus of "sure" and "ok" among the transfer students.

"Alright then, I must take my leave now. It was nice meeting you."

The red head spoke up, "Oh, and convince the hat to let you into Gryffindor, Gryffindor is the best house."

"We are not campaigning, Ron," Hermione hissed then said, "Bye!" before dragging Ron down the aisle.

"They seemed nice," Elizabeta commented.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kiku sighed.

"I wonder if the other students are that nice," Alfred wondered aloud.

As if to answer that question, three people showed up in the doorway of their compartment. The first and obvious leader of the three was a platinum haired fifth-year with icy cold eyes. The other two looked like muscle, as they were big and brawny but intelligence never entered their dull eyes. The platinum blonde sneered as he looked around.

"What's a lot like you doing here," he sniffed, lifting his head.

Arthur, peeved at his demeanor, spoke, "We're transfer students, just like it says on the sign," he gestured to the obvious sign. "I'm sure you could have read that, or are you, quite possibly like your cronies, illiterate?"

The boy snarled, "Watch your tongue, you're talking to the Slytherin prefect. If that isn't enough to scare you lot, I'll have you know that I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. I can make your pathetic lives hell whether you stay in this school or not." He let that sink in for a moment (only Arthur knew of his parentage though) then continued. "I know that you're bloody transfer students, I'm just wondering what you're doing here at Hogwarts. Has Dumbledore stooped so low to pick up foreign trash?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes; this boy was maliciously picking on them and he wasn't going to stand for it. Right as Alfred was about to stand, Arthur put a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. Arthur shook his head; they couldn't afford Malfoy flying out a window or something, no matter how irritating he was. They should just take the verbal abuse like any other school student would; maybe Malfoy would tire of it.

"That's right," Malfoy chucked. "Sit down you ninny, let the big boy talk."

Alfred was trying very hard not to punch him to next Tuesday but his face and neck turned the color of Spain's tomatoes. Anger was evident on the others as well. Elizabeta had her hands tightly grabbing her knees lest she grab Malfoy's neck. Gilbert had his fists clenched, he wasn't used to being degraded without fighting back, but Arthur's glances told him not to say a word. Even Kiku was trying to stay calm as the boy talked.

"Alright, you've bloody well had your fun, now piss off," Arthur waved his hand dismissively.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Malfoy stood over Arthur, who was still casually seated.

"I may give out my information as I please, not as I am told to," Arthur replied simply. "Especially to arses like you."

"Fine, I'll just find out for myself," Malfoy snapped his fingers and one of the cronies produced a blank piece of parchment. They were confused as to what he was doing, until Malfoy pointed to Arthur and commanded, "Show me him." The parchment suddenly had writings all over it and Malfoy smirked. "This is one of the perks of being a prefect. Let's see here- your pureblood, which is surprising due to your ignorance, but you're a poor pureblood, just like the Weasleys. Your parents help both magical and muggle customers with different plants, what a disgrace your family is to the pure bloods for assisting muggles."

Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear, "I don't know how much of this racial bull crap I can take before I kick this guy like a football (my kind of course)."

Meanwhile Malfoy had moved onto Gilbert, "I see that you're a pureblood, even though you don't look like it with your devilish appearance. You really shouldn't accompany yourself with such rabble."

"I can choose my own company thank you," Gilbert said pummeling Malfoy's stupid face in his thoughts.

"You two," He turned to Kiku and Elizabeta and put his nose up as if there was a foul odor, "are half-bloods, pity. You," He looked down at the parchment then to Alfred and gave him a cruel smile, "well, this might be interesting." He suddenly changed subjects catching sight of Alfred's wand, "Do you even know how to use that wand or was it just shoved into your hands to see if they could make a makeshift wizard out of you?"

Alfred didn't respond; he just glared daggers at Malfoy.

"Do you even speak?" Malfoy teased and the two goons laughed stupidly. "The filthy Mud blood doesn't even know how to speak!"

Malfoy didn't even get another word out as he was suddenly struck across the face with Kiku's fist. Kiku had pushed up from his seat and punched Malfoy in his left cheek sending him to the side and out of the compartment.

"Thank you for the welcoming," Kiku said to a dazed Malfoy, "but I think it is time for you to leave." With that, he slammed the sliding door shut.

On the other side, Malfoy could be heard calling, "My father will hear about this! I'm going to tell my father!" Then he grumbled as he marched off with the two cronies.

"I'd hate to be the student under him as prefect," Gilbert said looking out the window in disgust. "He's a demon."

Kiku exhaled and turned around his face was slightly red and his hair was a little mess, "I'm sorry," he said. "I lost it back there and I'm sorry." He bowed apologetically.

"No need," Hungary said dismissing it. "I think you were the one who was most in control."

Kiku straightened, "Yes, but we'll probably be in trouble now. He's a prefect and will tell the teachers; he'll get us expelled."

"No, I don't think so," Arthur smirked. "He's a prideful git. Did you see the way he waved around his father's name? People like him won't be screaming to the hill tops about how a new student, who's smaller than him, was able to take him down in one blow."

"I really hate people like that," Alfred said; his face was still contorted in anger. "I hate when someone picks on someone else, especially when it's based on their heritage."

Arthur knew that the taunting had struck a particular nerve with Alfred because issues like these were entangled in his history.

"Hey," Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, "it's alright, you're not muggle born anyway."

"I know that, but still," Alfred sighed and his face became less flush, "think of how many other people he's pushing around. I'm not going to stand for it."

"We could always beat him over the head," Elizabeta suggested a sly smile appeared on her lips. "Dig a hole in the dead of night and . . . poof! Problem solved! It's not like anyone's going to miss him."

Everyone stared at her, baffled and a little concerned.

Elizabeta looked up at them and laughed, "I'm just kidding. I guess it kind of came off a little Russian, ha! I spent way too much time in that creep's house."

They laughed a little uncomfortably; Elizabeta could be scary when she wanted to.

For the next couple of hours, they chatted about different things. When the sweets trolley came around no one ordered anything except for Alfred, who nearly took everything on the cart. He then shared the treats with everyone else, though he ate most of them himself.

Finally, they heard a loud whistle screech throughout the air and felt the train decelerate. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Who actually agrees with Elizabeta's plan? Did I introduce Hermione and Ron in character? Did I make Malfoy enough of a jerk face? Will I stop asking rhetorical questions?**

**The next chapter is called "Sorting" (and it's a long chapter) hmm. . . I wonder what that could be about. I already have their houses planned out and they can't be changed because they are pivotal to the story. Sorry!**

**See you later,**

**Frostyfire325**


	5. Chapter Four Sorting

**Updated FINALLY! Hello, it's almost been a week! But I did it! It's in and it is LONG! Yay!**

**. . . I don't have that much to say. Except, a lot of you agreed to kill off Malfoy. . . I (sadly) can't do that, he's kind of important. But who says that Malfoy can't get pranked or scared to death a little. Send in ideas! I want to see your guys ideas (within reason and probably K+ maximum rating) of how to prank or scare Malfoy. I'll incorporate it in the story and give credit to those who give me great ideas.**

**Doing a favor: Actual God, Berlin says "Hi".**

**Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter Four Sorting

As the train stopped, the nations cleaned up their mess and readied themselves to depart the train. They were now dressed in school robes that had no insignia on them due to the fact that they had no house, yet. Once the doors opened, they spilled out into the station with the other students, walking in the direction everyone else was.

Suddenly, over the crowd someone called, "First years and transfer students, over here!"

"Let's head in that direction," Kiku suggested, and they did. They quickly found themselves among a group of first years and a woman.

"Welcome First years and transfer students," The woman said. "I am Professor Grubbly-Plank and I am your substitute teacher for Professor Hagrid until he returns from his journey. Tonight you'll ride boats across the lake and-"

"What's that?" Alfred whispered to Arthur and pointed towards a road. Arthur looked over to see some carriages, that weren't unusual. What was unusual was that they were being pulled by black skeletal horses with bat-like wings.

"Wow! Those carriages are being pulled by nothing!" One of the first years shouted, Arthur and Alfred looked at each other.

"Is your insanity contagious?" Alfred whispered to Arthur's annoyance.

"No," Kiku came up. "I see it too."

Both Elizabeta and Gilbert nodded grimly. Was this something that only nations could see?

However, a fifth year standing by overheard their conversation and turned to them, "Wait, you can see them too?"

Arthur turned to inspect this new arrival and was surprised when he saw green eyes under round glasses. He was dressed in a Gryffindor student outfit and had jet black hair. The one thing that caught Arthur's eye was the lightning scar right across his forehead.

"Uh, yes," Arthur stuttered stupidly. "Yeah, I can see them," He paused for a moment. "Excuse me, I know you probably get this a lot but, aren't you Harry Potter?"

"Oh yes," Harry touched his hand to his scar. "I am Harry Potter."

The four other nations looked his way as they heard this, trying to assess the person that they were supposed to protect.

Sensing this, Harry quickly changed the subject, "Do you by chance know what those things are? It's the first time I've seen them around here, and no one else notices them."

Arthur knew very well what they were, but if he showed off too much knowledge then he would become suspicious. So he answered quite simply, "I don't know; I'm just as confused as you are."

"Well, at least I know I'm not just seeing things," Harry sighed.

"I'm Arthur by the way," Arthur said. "Arthur Kirkland." He then went down the line. "This is Alfred F. Jones, Elizabeta Héderváry, Kiku Honda, and-"

"The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Gilbert finished off.

"Harry Potter," Harry said. "Err- though you already knew that."

"Hey Harry!" Arthur looked over to see Hermione and Ron walking up to Harry, Hermione was talking. "We're getting on the carriage, come on!"

"Coming Hermione," Harry called; then turned back to them. "I've got to go, but I'll see you around school."

"Okay, see you then."

"See ya."

"Búcsú."

"Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Sayonara!"

Harry waved and then went to go and joined his friends.

"Come along now," Professor Plank called. "Let's go to the boats."

* * *

"Cool," Gilbert said as the boat glided across the moonlit pristine lake towards the enormous castle in the distance. "The boats row themselves; this would have been very effective during wartime."

"Shush," Elizabeta, the other rider on the boat, hissed at him. "Don't talk about that."

"I'm not giving away anything; I'm just making an observation."

"It doesn't matter," Elizabeta growled. "Shut up or I'll hit you over the head."

"With what? You don't have your damn skillet."

"Believe me; I will hit you over the head with my bare hands."

As the two squabbled, the third boat rider, Kiku, was trying to block them out. He looked over to see that Alfred and Arthur were in a boat not too far away from them; Alfred said something about feeling like he was crossing the Delaware again. Since they were fifth years, they were assigned two per boat, but Kiku was so small that he was not much of a hindrance to those sitting around him, which explained why he was in the middle of the two's loud and obnoxious quarrel.

"Children please stop!" Ms. Plank called from the front; however, this only escalated the fight.

"Do you want to have a go, tomboy?" Gilbert taunted.

"Think you can handle it you chicken raising jerk?" Elizabeta growled back; suddenly, she tackled him into the side of the boat. Kiku scooted away, trying to keep balance in the constantly shifting boat.

"Hey, I think you two could stop this," Kiku said but went unheeded as they tussled back and forth in the boat. If they didn't stop, then surely the boat would-

Gilbert pushed Elizabeta to the other side, where Kiku so happened to be seated, and threw off the boat's weight. They all cried out as the boat capsized, sending them sprawling into the murky water. As Kiku resurfaced, he heard an outcry of laughter among the first years. Kiku looked over to see Alfred guffawing and Arthur smirking at him. He turned in the water to see that Elizabeta and Gilbert had emerged and were still fighting, pulling on each other's hair and trying to dunk one another.

Kiku splashed them with water bringing their attention, "You guys suck! I was trying to make a good impression; now I'm soaking wet and people are laughing!" His face turned a bright red as the laughter continued.

As the laughter died down, they could hear Professor Plank shouting, "Get out of the water, now!"

"Why?" Gilbert said grabbing onto the capsize boat and trying to turn it back over. "A little water never hurt anyone."

"Get out by any means possible before the merpeople take notice!" She called anxiously glancing around.

"Merpeople," Elizabeta wondered grabbing onto the boat. "Like mermaids and such? What trouble would they be?"

Kiku started to swim over to the boat as well, but stopped. He felt something clutching his leg, its slimy hands grabbing tightly on his limb. It gave a sharp tug and Kiku was jerked momentarily under water. No one else noticed except for Gilbert and Elizabeta, who looked at him in shock as they realized his dilemma.

"Help," Kiku croaked out before a second tug pulled him under the water.

"Kiku!" Gilbert yelled, bringing the attention of the other students. He started to swim over to where Kiku had disappeared but Elizabeta caught his arm.

"Get on the boat, unless you want to be pulled under too!" She said.

Realizing that was true, Gilbert and Elizabeta clambered onto capsized boat and started scanning the water for any sign of their friend. Meanwhile, the first years screamed out in panic when they saw Kiku disappear, and started to worry that they were next. Alfred ceased laughing when he realized the peril his friend was in. He quickly stripped of his robes to his t-shirt and pants and kicked his shoes. He handed Arthur Texas.

"I'm coming for you little dude!" With that, he dove into the water and went straight down towards where Kiku was last seen.

"Wait!" Arthur called a second too late; he then turned to the teacher. "Do something!"

"I'll handle this!" the teacher madly fumbled with her wand and finally pulled it out, pointing it straight at the water. But before she could utter a word, a slimy hand immerged from the water and seized the wand, ripping it from her grasp and disappearing into the depths with it. "Give that back," She called fishing for her the wand in the cold water.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Arthur mumbled then pulled out his wand, thought of merpeople, and called, "Immobulus!" A shock wave seemed to penetrate the water. Everyone was still as they watched anxiously, waiting to see if the two would reemerge. Arthur cast another spell, "Lumos Maxima!" A bright light appeared over the water, searching for the two.

Several air bubbles emerged from the still water, bringing the hope that the two would reemerge. However, the water slowly returned to calm. Arthur felt himself pale, had he accidentally paralyzed Kiku and Alfred as well? His spells were known to misfire occasionally. This was bad, how would he explain that he killed two students on his first day. Even though Kiku and Alfred couldn't die, they would be subjected to drowning over and over again until someone fished them up. He just sentenced them to a fate worse than death.

As a silence fell over the crowd, an inexperienced first year called in fright, "He killed them! His spell killed them!" Arthur could already feel their eyes on him, penetrating his skin and glaring at his inner soul. They were going to blame him for this; he may even end up in prison. Then he would have failed his mission.

Suddenly, as if to save him, two heads popped out of the murky water gasping for breath. The children then took their gaze off of Arthur and stared the two boys. Gilbert jumped into the water and swam over to them and helped them over towards Arthur's boat.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked helping the two in.

"Just fine," Alfred said, though Arthur knew that wasn't true. Kiku's robes were in tatters at the bottom and his leg had a recently healed claw marks that would have been gashes on a regular human. Alfred had probably taken the worst though. His shirt was torn to ribbons and his skin tone was a lot lighter in the areas it had just healed, which was all over his chest. "Slimy monsters wanted my guts."

Arthur stood and addressed the teacher, "We should hurry, professor. The spell will wear off shortly."

"Right," Professor Plank said, reached over, and flipped the capsized boat back over so that Elizabeta and Gilbert could clamber back in. After that, the boats continued, swiftly, to the castle.

* * *

"Oi! You're getting water all over the floors!" Filch yelled at the four wet nations as they walked into the school with the other first years; they shivered with each breeze. "Giving me more work just because you four decided to take a swim. Why if I were headmaster I'd-"

"Mr. Filch!" The students turned to see a woman in a pointy hat stride up to them urgently. "Get these poor children some towels immediately, lest they catch a cold."

Filch grumbled and went to go fetch some towels.

"Which ones were attacked?" the woman asked Professor Plank. However, as the professor was about to speak, Kiku spoke up.

"I was," Kiku sighed. "One of them grabbed my leg and tried to drown me; luckily Alfred-" he gestured to him- "jumped in and helped me fight them off. Arthur also helped with his wand."

"Come, let me take you to Madam Pomfrey at once," she grabbed Kiku and Alfred's arm and started to drag them off.

"Wait! We're not hurt! We're fine!" Alfred protested.

She turned to see that he was right, they barely had a scratch on them (they were either healed or their robes covered them), "Fine, you don't need immediate attention, but I must ask you to at least make an appearance in the ward, just to be sure. You were very lucky to escape their clutches with minor injuries. "Now," she turned to look at the two remaining soaked students, "who started it?"

Elizabeta and Gilbert dropped their gaze guiltily. Elizabeta took a deep breath; she was the one who first tackled Gilbert and started the fight, so this was all her fault.

"I-" she started.

"I did it," Gilbert blurted out to Elizabeta's surprise. "I pushed her into the side and flipped the boat."

"The punishment on occasions that endanger other students lives is immediate expulsion," Gilbert dropped his head shamefully as the woman said this. "However," Gilbert looked up, "you were quick and honest in your confession; that takes a considerable amount of courage; even some Gryffindor students have trouble. Also no one was injured. I believe that you deserve another chance to prove yourself. Don't let me down."

"Yes ma'am," Gilbert nodded and stepped among the students once more. By now, Filch had retrieved some towels and grudgingly handed them out before going to mop the floors.

"I will be back in a moment," the woman said. "I will have to see if they are ready for the sorting ceremony. Wait here a moment." She turned to face the stairs, but then turned back around and said, "I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor by the way." Then she went up the stairs.

* * *

Arthur stood to the back of all of the students, trying not to be noticed as they waited for several minutes for the professor to return. After casting the series of spells, he had become the talk of the castle. He heard their whispers as they wondered about his feats. Some wondered about how nearly perfect his casting was (even though they were minor spells); it was "like watching a grandmaster" as some of them said. The stories had, in a surprising amount of short time, become distorted and absurd as some sighted him using different spells. He soon noticed that the stories became more sinister and dark; becoming filled with fiction. Some of them said that he turned over the boat and spilled them into the water. Some said he had summoned the merpeople; one even sighted the use of the death curse. More often than not, the stories painted him as quite the villain rather than the hero.

"It looks like we've got a dark wizard among our ranks," Arthur heard a snide voice from behind him; he turned to find Malfoy and his cronies perched on the stairs. "So what are you then? What sort of dark magic are you practicing, death eater?"

"Well I guess it takes one to know one," Arthur retorted. "I'm sure your father is well acquainted with death eaters and the dark arts."

"Shut up," Malfoy snapped. "Once you get a placement, I'm going to be stepping on your heels, you understand me?"

"Isn't that the same thing that someone's dog does," Arthur chuckled, however Malfoy got in his face.

"You've got the tongue of a snake. That should suit you well in Slytherin."

Arthur looked at him with a quizzical glance.

"Oh yes," Malfoy continued. "I can always tell the Slytherin students apart from the rest. Pure-blood, sly, good with magic, you would be perfect. It would help me keep an eye on you; in fact I hope you get into Slytherin. Not because you're good at it, but because I know you'll hate it." Malfoy backed up from a scowling Arthur, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you get chosen for Slytherin!"

With that he departed.

Arthur said many unscrupulous things about Malfoy under his breath. As he left, Professor McGonagall came back in.

"Alright!" She called. "They're ready."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting together at the Gryffindor table; they were talking about the new teacher, Umbridge. Well they were talking about her until Fred and George came over.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" Fred asked.

"We've got a death eater in the school," George finished.

"What?" The three questioned at once.

"What do you mean by a death eater?" Harry asked.

"Well . . . exactly what it sounds," Fred replied.

"Some of the kids have been talking about one of the transfer students being a death eater," George said chuckling a little.

"Wait, this is just gossip," Hermione said. "I met them myself and they didn't seem rude or like death eaters at all. I doubt any of them will end up in Slytherin."

"Yeah," Fred said, "but according to some of the first year students, one of the boats full of transfer students flipped over suddenly, and they were attacked by the merpeople."

Harry winced; he knew how nasty they could be.

"But the thing is the teacher didn't save them, one of the transfers did," George continued. "They say he pulled out his wand and . . . which spell was it again?"

"Beats me, the answer keeps changing from student to student," Fred shrugged.

"Yeah," George returned to the conversation. "However, the most prominent answer is that he uses the Imperius Curse on the merpeople to make them leave."

"Rubbish, all of it," Hermione huffed. "I don't believe any of it. First off, the only people there to witness it were the transfers, the first years, and the professor. I am assuming that the professor and the transfer students haven't said anything, so it's all from the perspective of inexperienced first years. Second, there could be another possibility to the spell he used. Imperio could sound a lot like Immobulus, which would have been the most likely spell to have been used in that situation. The students were probably far away so it might have sounded like the Imperius Curse. Thirdly, there is a scare going around about death eaters. That is where the rumor sprung, fear and conjecture, not fact and reasoning."

"I don't know Hermione," Ron said. "Do we even know which transfer student it is?"

"Oh, I think I heard it," George said.

"Yeah, it was Ethan," Fred responded.

"No, it was Carter."

"Artemis?"

Then they both came upon the correct name and said together, "Arthur."

"Arthur," Harry said. "I met Arthur at the station right before we got on the carriages. He was nice; he said he could see the things pulling the carriages like I did."

"Yeah, but who knows what you have to do in order to see those things, even though I don't believe there's anything there," Ron said. "You may have to have seen the dark lord or something to that effect."

"Do you think Luna has seen the dark lord?" Hermione questioned.

"No . . . I mean maybe," Ron defended himself. "I mean, something had to make her go mad. Anyway," he returned to the subject. "I had a bad feeling about this guy the second I laid my eyes on him. He just reeks of Slytherin. According to this," he tapped a special piece of parchment, "he's also a pure-blood."

"And what are we, Chopped Liver?" The twins stated simultaneously, reminding their brother of his heritage.

"Ron, we're not supposed to use that unless it's an emergency," Hermione chastised.

"Yeah I know all that," Ron said, "but here's the thing, his family is poor and he was tutored before coming here. I mean do you see any of us being able to afford a tutor?"

"What are you getting at, Ron," Harry asked.

"I'm just saying that maybe that tutor was a user of dark magic. Maybe it was the only person his parents could afford, or maybe they have a deal to educate their son but have him become a dark wizard."

"Rubbish, rubbish, and more rubbish," Hermione said the pointed to the paper. "Look here, his tutor is his aunt."

"Yeah but aunts can be really evil, am I right Harry?"

Harry couldn't help but nod.

"Anyway," Ron said, "I wouldn't be surprised if I saw him in Slytherin."

"Oh, shut up, Ron," Hermione growled. "You've barley known him for five minute and looking up his personal information, you don't know anything about him."

"Oh, some nice theories from Ronald," George said.

"Maybe we could sell them," Fred commented.

Suddenly they turned around and shouted, "Get you're information right here about the new death eater in school, as told by a school Prefect, only five knuts!"

"Great," Hermione sighed. "We're going to be removed from our position at this point, misusing the parchment, and now selling out personal information."

Just then, the first years walked in.

* * *

Alfred looked around to see all of the students around him. They were seated at long tables and under a ceiling that looked like the sky with . . . floating candles.

"Dudes look at the candles," Alfred whispered to his companions who looked up to see dozens of candles floating right above their heads. "Shouldn't hot wax be raining down on us right now? I mean by scientific standards-"

"Forget science," Arthur hissed to him, "this is magic. Science doesn't necessarily apply to magic."

Alfred mock pouted until they reached the bottom of some steps in front of the teacher's table. At the center of the teacher's table was an elderly man with an epic beard (that was the only way Alfred could describe it); he stood and went to a podium in front of the table.

"That's Dumbledore," Arthur whispered to the other nations, "he's the one who asked us to come here."

"Welcome students," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

There was an applause that mainly came from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables.

"Now, before we begin sorting our new students, I would like to turn your attention to something. I assume that you all know by now there are some new transfer students. These students have agreed to come to our school to stay for the rest of the year if not longer."

Arthur winced at "if not longer."

"They come from different countries and we are very thankful that they have come here. They will be sorted like a first year but will be in the fifth year in school and in the fifth year dormitories. Please treat them like our most esteemed guests, now on with the sorting!"

Professor McGonagall suddenly stepped forward and placed a weathered, old hat on a stool.

To Alfred's and several other's surprise, the hat seemed to animated itself and started to loudly sing a song. The song was slightly disturbing, as it described how the school became divided into different houses. A couple lines caught Alfred's interest as the hat sang:

"Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the Sorting now begin."** ***

The ominous tone of the song resonated through the halls and confused the new students. However, Professor McGonagall stepped forward and said, "We'll start sorting with the first years then move onto the transfer students. Perry Owens."

Alfred watched as a small student approached the hat, Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and allowed the student to sit down. After that, she placed the hat on the boy's head.

Suddenly the hat declared, "Hufflepuff!"

The third table to the right broke out into a loud applause. This went on until all of the students had been sorted. Alfred noted that whenever someone was put into Slytherin there were some of the other students who booed.

After the last first year was sorted, Professor McGonagall unrolled another scroll and announced, "Alfred F. Jones."

This was it, Alfred realized. This was his one chance to make it or break it. He let out a deep breath and walked up the stairs towards the hat. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head, there was dead silence.

_"Hello Mr. America,"_ Alfred heard in his head.

_"Hello? Are you the hat? How did you know about that?"_ Alfred asked back through his thoughts.

_"I am the hat and I'm going through your memories right now."_

_"Oh, then I'd really rather you didn't."_

_"Sorry, I have to do it in order to sort you into a proper house."_

_"No thanks just sort me based on what you've seen already."_

_"The default is Slytherin."_

_"Take your time."_

_"I have never been placed on a head as old as yours (though I'm sure your friends are a lot older) and I'm trying to define which house would fit you best. You are quite intelligent, though your mouth betrays you and portrays you as quite the fool. I'm trying to avoid all of the rocket science you have stored here; it will give me a hat ache."_

_"There are some perks to owning NASA."_

_"Anyway, you are loyal, but mostly to your people. You stood up to England when your people were upset with him, and because you supported them, you gained your freedom. However, I sense cunning in you. You know how to play the game of power very well and used crafty tactics to take down Russia during the Cold War. However, there are also some things that you have done that you aren't proud of and you are constantly trying to correct them. On the other hand, you always tend to follow your heart, even though you have those who oppose or outright hate you. You can stand on your own and be your own person, like you showed during your revolution. As far as I'm concerned you fit into all four."_

_"Even Slytherin?"_ Alfred questioned.

_"Yes, even Slytherin. However, I find that you are rather attracted to heroes, those who show a lot of courage."_

_"You're on the right track there, hatty."_

_"Unlike England, I will not tolerate name calling, which, by the way, is a Slytherin characteristic."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Ok, I think I have an answer,"_ the hat sighed, _"but before I give it, I promise not to reveal anything to anyone. Dumbledore told me to and I have a very strict disclosure policy."_

_"Thank you."_

Suddenly the hat spoke, "I think GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to the far left let out a wild cheer as Alfred stood and strode over to the Gryffindor table. Suddenly people started to call, "The hat! The hat!" It took a few moments but Alfred realized that he was still wearing the hat.

"Sorry but you can't keep me," the hat said as Alfred took it off his head blushing. He quickly gave it back to Professor McGonagall before running back to his table. He went over to go sit next to Hermione, who scooted over so that he could sit there.

"Thanks," Alfred said as he sat down. Then the next name was called.

* * *

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Professor McGonagall called.

"It's pronounced, The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt," Gilbert corrected her as he walked up the stairs.

There were a few chuckles and Professor McGonagall muttered, as she placed the hat on his head, "Please don't be Gryffindor. Please don't be Gryffindor.

_"Hello Mr. Prussia,"_ the hat's voice came through his head.

_"That is the Awesome Prussia to you,"_ Gilbert retorted.

"Slyth-" Before the hat gave his sentencing Gilbert clamped his hand over the hat's err . . . mouth.

_"Let go of me this instant,_" the hat said in Gilbert's mind.

_"No, give me something else. I can't go to Slytherin."_

_"Ah, I see, you don't like Malfoy. Quite similar to you, I gave him his house without much thought put to it."_

_"Please, I can't go there."_

The hat sighed, _"I don't know, you seem to have a very close call, just like Alfred. I'm basing a lot of this on your history."_

_"Crap."_

_"I understand that you- ah- ah achoo!"_

The hat suddenly sneezed feathers through Gilbert's fingers to much of the confusion of everyone.

"Gilbird!" He called and reached up with his other hand under the hat to retrieve something. When it came out, there was a small yellow chick in the palm of his hand, "Gilbird, you know not to do that! Bad birdy!"

In response, Gilbird chirped.

_"As I was saying,"_ the hat started again. _"I understand that you did a lot of bad things, and have been through several situations which you do not want to relive, especially with that Russia fellow. However it was your wit and cunning that got you out of those situations."_

_"Then put me in Ravenclaw, I don't mind hanging around a bunch of bookworms. Heck, with how many books I've read in West's basement, I am a bookworm."_

_"Let me ease you into this,"_ the hat sighed. _"Look to your right back towards the teacher's table."_ Gilbert did this. _"Do you see the man with black hair and a hooked nose?"_

_"Ja."_

_"That's Professor Snape; he's the head of Slytherin and very strict."_

_"How is this easing me into it?"_ Gilbert questioned.

_"He may be tough on other students, but he's rather lenient on students in his own house."_

Gilbert widened his eyes, much to the other student's confusion and Snape's discomfort; _"You mean I could get away with anything, like murder."_

_"Well, metaphorically of course, yes. I do hope you are speaking metaphorically. Otherwise, I will have to alert someone."_

_"Okay, I think I'm ready. Just don't tell anyone about anything, alright?_

_"No worries, what happens in the hat, stays in the hat."_

After that, Gilbert lifted his hand from the hat and the hat loudly declared, "SLYTHERIN!"

There was absolutely no cheering. Even Alfred sensed the mood.

Everyone starred as Gilbert gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall and skipped over to the Slytherin table. As he was skipping he loudly declared, "Ich werde mit Mord davonkommen!" Which only Arthur, Kiku, Alfred, and Elizabeta translated out to, "I'm going to get away with murder!"

As he approached the Slytherin table, the other students avoided him like the plague, shifting away from the front of the table. Gilbert happily took the seat at the edge of the table which was void of all students.

"What have I done," The hat mumbled so that only the three remaining unsorted students could hear.

* * *

Over at the Gryffindor table, Alfred frowned as he heard Gilbert's sorting.

"Aww," Alfred sighed. "I thought we could be house buddies."

"Well you've always got us," Two voices piped up from across the table. He looked to see two twins with fiery red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. They kind of looked like Ron.

"Fred," One said.

"And George," the other said.

Then they said together, "At your service."

"Okay, cool," Alfred said. "Thanks, I'm just a little bummed Gilbert got into Slytherin though."

"Speaking of Slytherin," Fred held out his hand.

George grumbled, reached into his pocket, and grudgingly gave a silver coin to Fred, who merrily took it.

"What's that about?" Alfred asked them.

"I betted that none of the transfer students would end up in Slytherin," George said.

"I betted against him," Fred bit the coin to test its authenticity.

"Double or nothing, I bet that there won't be another Slytherin."

"Really, George, we haven't even gotten to the death eater kid yet," Fred said.

"Death eater kid?" Alfred questioned.

"Shh," they both said, "They're calling the next person."

* * *

"Kiku Honda," Professor McGonagall called next.

Kiku stepped up the steps, but, instead of sitting down, he bowed to Professor McGonagall and the hat. This brought chuckles from some of the students as Kiku bowed to the hat, but the hat seemed to smile.

Then Kiku straightened and sat down on the stool; the hat was placed neatly on his head.

_"Hello Hat-san,"_ Kiku thought.

_"Well that's a first,"_ the hat replied. _"How did you figure it out?"_

_"I noticed that you were on Mr. Prussia's head for a long time and figured that you were talking to him."_

_"Very perceptive, I must also add that you are very good at sucking up to people."_

_"I would prefer the term, 'honoring'."_

_"Witty",_ the hat chuckled, _"and balanced just like the others, however I am finding it hard to sort through your thousands of years. You quite brave, I know some of you inner trials and the bravery you showed in your years as a Samurai, despite your country being divided by different Shoguns. You show loyalty to your leaders, however, you tend to shy away from friends and isolate yourself from everyone else. I also sense a cunning nature in you; you don't shy away from shady tactics like with your ninja's or Pearl Harbor."_ A frown became evident on Japan's usually expressionless face. _"However, I sense that you are truly sorry about that. Moving on, I notice that you value intelligence. You are by far the oldest of your group and your wisdom shows through."_

_"People always say I'm wise for my age but I'm usually twice the age they are. It's frustrating sometimes."_

_"Well, let me put you somewhere where you will be appreciated."_

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat declared and the Ravenclaw table cheered. Kiku smiled, gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall, bowed to it one last time, and then walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Sit here," Kiku turned to see a Ravenclaw girl moving over. He sat down and got a good look at her. She had long black hair, dark eyes, and was of Asian descent.

"Are you a transfer?" Kiku asked curious to see if she was one of his citizens.

She smiled, "No, I was born in England, my mother and father are of Asian descent though. You're from Japan right?"

"Hai," Kiku nodded and stuck out his hand. "I'm Kiku Honda."

"Cho Chang," She smiled and shook his hand. "Welcome to Ravenclaw."

* * *

"Elizabeta Héderváry," Professor McGonagall called. Elizabeta took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the stool. As she sat down, Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and Elizabeta felt a little worried.

_"Hello there,"_ the hat said.

_"Oh um hello,"_ Elizabeta thought back.

_"I must say, you are the first student whose been married . . . and thought they were a boy when they were younger."_

_"Yeah, I didn't really have parents to tell me the difference between girls and boys, and my leaders wanted a man to fight the Ottomans so . . . Can you not tell anyone?"_

_"I won't speak a word, lest the ghost of Merlin strike me down. Is that promise good enough for you?"_

_"Yah, that's good."_

_"Now I'm having trouble placing you, like the others. Would you like to input?"_

_"I'm not sure; I was thinking that maybe I could fit into Hufflepuff. I'm pretty loyal to Mr. Austria and I don't think I have any really special traits, except beating Prussia over the head."_

_"I think you undermine yourself. You were loyal to Austria, but when your people became upset with him, you sided with your people. You were brave, and fought for what you believed in. Also, you are the main fighter in your relationship and an avid warrior."_

The hat spoke, "This one is GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded into applause. Elizabeta beamed as the hat was taken off of her; she walked down the stairs towards the Gryffindor table. Alfred scooted over so that she could sit next to him.

Then silence fell over the room as the next name was called.

* * *

"Arthur Kirkland," Professor McGonagall called and the noise in the room died as Arthur walked up the steps towards the hat. He knew in his heart that everyone wanted him to go into Slytherin, that way the stories would prove true. However, he was going to fight to make sure that he did not go into Slytherin, unlike Gilbert who gave in.

He sat down and the hat was placed on his head; everyone waited with baited breath.

_"Mr. England, fancy meeting you, finally,"_ the hat's voice came in his mind.

_"Hello,"_ England thought, _"let us not waist our time with idle chat. You know what I want and that I'm not going to give up."_

_"I see you don't want to be in Slytherin because of Malfoy. That was what your white haired friend thought too. Let me tell you though, you will work a lot better in Slytherin."_

_"Ha, no thanks. I know that's not who I really am. I may be cunning, but I'm better than Slytherin."_

_"That's what they all think. You see, along with being cunning, Slytherin students have the tendency to think themselves superior to others, just like Slytherin himself thought he was better because he was a pure blood. I noticed that even you yourself wrote that you were a pureblood on your falsified papers."_

_"So?"_

_"I also know you think highly of yourself. The sun never sets on you I bet. Your family is just a bunch of colonies, you can treat them anyway you want, right? That idea lost you the one person who was a son to you. What about those "No dogs or Indians" signs. You saw how India leaped to your side when you asked him. In fact all of them seemed pretty grateful."_

_"That was a long time ago, I gave them their freedom,"_ Arthur tried to argue. _"It's their problem if they can't get over it."_

_"Yet you can't get over your old rivalry with a certain Frenchmen,"_ the hat lectured. _"I'm pretty sure he would have joined you on your quest, even though you hated each other for centuries and you burned the love of his life."_

"That was the church," Arthur found himself muttering, "it had nothing to do with me, he gave her up."

_"His king gave her up, and you did nothing to stop it."_

"It was war," Arthur found himself hissing, Professor McGonagall furrowed her eyebrow together as she heard this. Then Arthur muttered a little bit louder, forgetting the crowd, "There are always casualties in war."

_"A war that spanned a hundred years, a hundred years of death,"_ the hat sighed. _"Causing so much death over petty land, all for your own gain."_

"That's just how things work."

_"Yes, you've seen many deaths haven't you. You've never been spared. From the crusades to the battle of London, you've been through a lot. It's your cunning that brought you through those, you're sense to survive. You were able to survive through your cunning, though it has cost you much . . . maybe too much."_

"Get out of my head," Arthur put his hand on his forehead as he realized the memory that the hat was digging into.

_"Maybe, the death eater story isn't too far off from what you've done,"_ the hat chuckled.

"Get out of my head," Arthur's voice raised and everyone could hear his voice.

_"That's your burden to carry though. I do not usually judge, but unspeakable things have been done, haven't they."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Arthur's voice boomed and echoed off the walls. Only after the effect did Arthur realize that he had been talking out loud. He looked around frantically catching the glances of all of his friends; they were all utterly shocked that the gentlemen nation had such an outburst.

The hat, instead of in its usual booming voice, said in a low tone so that only Professor McGonagall and Arthur could hear, "Slytherin."

No one else heard but Arthur stood and tossed the hat to McGonagall. She did not appreciate having to catch the hat and the hat didn't like being thrown. Arthur trudged over to the Slytherin table, showing the rest of the school where he'd been placed. He could feel the shame weighing down on him like an anchor.

He dared not look anywhere but the ground as he proceeded to the table. He sat on the deserted section of the table opposite of Gilbert, who looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" He asked.

"Piss off," Arthur replied venomously as he looked at the table. Then he did something completely stupid. He looked down the table towards all of the Slytherin who were at the table. He immediately wished he hadn't a pair of pale blue eyes met his.

Draco cruelly smiled at him and then mouthed the words, "I told you so."

* * *

***Taken directly from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix through the Harry Potter Wiki.**

**Why was the hat hard on England? Isn't the hat supposed to take in personal wishes in account? ****What was the hat talking about when he said "unspeakable things have been done"? Who's spreading all of these wild rumors about England? Was there any doubt that America would end up in Gryffindor? Were you surprised about the sorting of everyone else? Do I ask too many questions? F****igure out why, later, possibly, maybe. . . probably not the next chapter, but they will be answered! Eventually. . . Did I do everyone in character?**

**Just so you know, I am a proud Gryffindor (I took the Pottermore test, nerdy)! Yay! I am sorry that none of the nations are Hufflepuff but I didn't see Hungary as a Hufflepuff. However, this is all important to the story, I assure you. I also gave you Perry Owens, congratulations, you got an OC ****(that will never be seen again)****! *throws confetti on Hufflepuff viewers* I know, Hufflepuff is so underrated, like the Canada of the Harry Potter world.**

**See you probably next week, ****then again its the holidays so. . . maybe not,**

**~Frostyfire325**


End file.
